


Nightmare

by goddessofsleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Isolophobia, My First AO3 Post, Nightmares, i'm really proud of this story so i hope you like it, this took a long time but i'm proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofsleep/pseuds/goddessofsleep
Summary: She woke up with a panic look. Her whole body trembled with horror and her crystal-green eyes were filled with tears. “It was just a dream,” she told herself repeatedly, hoping to relive the feeling of fear and panic. It didn’t help as her tears kept rolling down her face and her breath was starting to get faster.She cradled her arms around her knees and dropped her face into them. Her trembling had gotten worse and her soft cries turned into loud sobbing. The nightmare brought back memories of what she thought was her mistake. It was her mistake.





	

 

    She woke up with a panic look. Her whole body trembled with horror and her crystal-green eyes were filled with tears. “It was just a dream,” she told herself repeatedly, hoping to relive the feeling of fear and panic. It didn’t help as her tears kept rolling down her face and her breath was starting to get faster.

     She cradled her arms around her knees and dropped her face into them. Her trembling had gotten worse and her soft cries turned into loud sobbing. The nightmare brought back memories of what she thought was her mistake. It was her mistake.

    She tried to take her mind off of the resurfacing memories. “Who am I?” “Where am I” “How old am I?” She ask these questions repeatedly in her mind like someone was supposed to answer. “My name is Caroline Jones-Barilla.”, she thought to herself. “I am twenty-six years old.” She continued to answer. “I’m home with Her.” With Her.

    Soon, she was hit with a sudden realization. Her heart dropped and she started trembling again. “Scarlett?”, she tried to yell but it came out weakly. One half of her mind knew that she was here, but all the logic was in the back of her mind. She always believed it was irrational to be afraid. She wasn’t in danger and nobody she knew was hurt.

    Isolophobia **.** Such a stupid thing to be afraid of. She always believed it was stupid. She wasn’t a child anymore. But, of course, she couldn’t let it go. She scurried out of her bed into the hallways, as she let her fears control her movement.

* * *

  
    She ran down the stairs into the living room to see Her. Scarlett Jones-Barilla, age 23, spanish-american, grading history homework from her tenth-grade class. It was common to see her up at 2 A.M in the morning. Caroline would usually complain to her about how it didn’t help her insomnia but that wasn’t important right now.

     Before she could notice a new person in the room, Scarlett felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. She looked up to see a pair of piercing green eyes looking directly at her. Her eyes were like a lost child’s. Full of fear and regret. She got out of her chair and grabbed her wife’s hand, slowly rubbing it. “What’s wrong?”, she asked with her voice full of worry.

     Caroline laid her head against Scarlett’s shoulder and let out the rest of her tears. She just couldn’t do it anymore. All this stress and tears were for nothing. She is making Scarlett worried for over what? A stupid nightmare! She isn’t a child anymore. She’s a grown woman, she’s doesn’t need somebody to watch over her. All the fear she had left washed over her body and was now filled with anger.

    But, all her thoughts stopped when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and an hand in her hair. She looked up to see Scarlett’s eyes staring at her. She could see her chocolate-brown eyes sparkle even if the room was only lighten up by a dull light bulb. They were filled with a nurturing, caring, look.

    The younger woman wiped her tears out of eyes and talked in a low voice. “I’m here, don’t worry, you’re not alone.” She lifted Caroline up and carried her bridal style. “You want to come to bed with me?”, Scarlett asked. A small grumbled could only been heard as she buried her head in her shoulder again. “I’ll take that as a yes.”, she exclaimed. She walked up the stairs with her wife in her arms.

* * *

 

    Now, she knew what was wrong with her as this happened before when they were in college together but she decided to ask. “Was it a nightmare?” The older woman nodded slightly. “You want to tell me about it?” She shook her head. A small frown appeared her face but it turned into a slight smile when a idea popped in her head.   

   “Remember when I used to comfort you when you was stressed-out over college?” “How I use to sing to you and started playing the violin to you?” She replied with a small nod and smiled, thinking of all the good times they had at college. “Or how we would have a movie marathons together?”

   “Of course I remember that, we were so cheesy..” Caroline started laughing. Scarlett smiled, hearing her laugh was like music to her ears. Scarlett always love making people happy, especially her wife.

    She reached the door of the room and open it, walking in and dropping her wife on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Scarlett asked her. “Yes, I’m sure, you don’t have to worry about me.”

    Her tone became defensive hoping Scarlett understand to stop talking about it. She didn’t. “It’s my job to worry about you, idiot.” She didn’t mean to insult her, she just worried for her, she’s the main thing she care about. Caroline huffed her breath and crossed her arms. Scarlett chucked at her childish behavior.

    Caroline rolled her eyes and pointed at her. “Speaking of worrying, would like to tell me why you was up so late when you should be sleeping.”, she began to nag, hoping she would be able to change the subject.

    It was her turn to roll her eyes as she start to change into her pajamas. “Come on, it’s not that late.”, she exclaimed. Caroline scoffed and pointed at her clock. It said 2:15 A.M. “Well, I have papers to grade, Missy.”, she teased. “Well, I’m sorry, it’s my job to worry about you, idiot”, she mocked her with a spanish accent. “Ok, ok, I get it.”, she put her hands up in surrender. “But I’m going to bed now so quit your complaining.”

   She slided into bed and wrapped her arms around her. “Fine, just go to sleep.” “No problem.” Caroline relaxed her body and started closing her eyes. Scarlett’s even breathing relaxed her and soon she was off in a deep sleep.

* * *

 

**_The eight year old Caroline ran in terror as she try to find her way through the dark, dank hospital. The cold, chilling air crawled up her spine as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. “Mom! Dad!’, she cried._ **

**_Hot tears washed down her face that felt like it was burning lava. A metallic taste ran through her mouth as she felt the blood gather up in her mouth from biting her cheek so much._ **

**_Pain spread through her body from all the bruises and bumps she got but that wasn’t stopping her. There was one thing kept her determined from stopping. She had to get to her mom. She promised to stay with her to protect her._ **

**_Her mother, a sickly woman, was having another baby. It would be a little girl named Cecilia. The young child would finally have someone to be with. She would learn to be a true protector. She would have somebody to watch over her mom. She wouldn’t be scared anymore._ **

**_She continued to run down the hospital hallways searching for her mother’s room. She finally found the room that said 21B. She tried to open the door but it was stuck. She put her ear up to the door trying to listen for any sound. She heard nothing, only the sound of her pounding heart filled with anxiety. She kept pushing on the door. Finally, she was able to open the door by slamming her shoulder into the door._ **

**_All the pain she's been ignoring finally caught up to as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. “Mom! Dad!”, she tried to yell but it only came out as a whimper. She only heard her own echo in the large room. In fact, the room was very large, almost like it would never end._ **

**_The small child got up from the floor and walked around in the large room. The only things she found were medical equipment and large needles, which made the poor girl shake. She just wanted to get out of here with her family._ **

**_She was about to give up and leave to search another room when her leg got caught in some rope. She untangled her foot and held the rope in her hands. She yanked the rope and saw some curtains that blend in with the room. She continued to pull until she saw a new hallway in the middle of the room._ **

**_She dropped the rope and ran down the hallway, terrified of what awaits her. The hallway was dark without a single light on, sending the young Caroline on edge. She continued to walk down the skinny hallway, praying for this experience to be over with._ **

**_The walking continued for what she thought was hours until she saw a small glimmer of light at the end of the hallway. Tears of joy welled her eyes as she made quick pace to reach the end of the hallway._ **

**_“Closer,closer…”, she repeated in her mind as the light grew bigger and bigger. You could see the excitement in her face and understand the relieve feeling in her stomach. She was almost there, she was almost home. She finally reached the end of the hallway._ **

* * *

 

**_Glass. Just a block of bulletproof glass that was blocking her way. She started hitting it with her knuckles but that didn’t do anything. She tried everything, pushing it, kicking it, throwing her whole body against it. You could see the desperation in her eyes as she tried to get rid of the one thing blocking herself from freedom._ **

**_She had to stop as her body dropped from exhaustion again. All the happiness and determination she had left was nowhere to be found as she cradled herself against the glass. She did all this for nothing, she’ll never find them. What will she do now? She can’t live in this stupid hospital!_ **

**_She couldn’t think right now, she was too tired. This was too much work for just a eight year old. But, something in her was telling her to stay awake. Like, something was happening._ **

**_She got from her position and looked through the glass.  To her surprise, two new people were in the room. There was a woman with dark brown skin and raven black hair that was put  into  a ponytail. She was sitting down and was cradling a small child. It was obvious that a child just been born. But, something was wrong.  Her face was twisted with pain and anger. That was her mom._ **

**_The young girl ignored that look on her face. She started banging her hands against the glass again, not caring if she bruise them. She finally found them, she can finally go home! A warm smile crept her face as she start calling out “MOM” and “DAD”._ **

**_They couldn’t hear her as they continued to ignore her yelling. But, they did starting talking and shocked the poor girl. “I knew I couldn’t trust her.”, she told to the father. Her voice sounded like horrible to Caroline’s heart. Was she talking about her? She started to worry as she continued to listen._ **

**_“She told me she would protect me, but look what happened!” Not a cry or a whimper came out of the baby. She was not breathing. The poor thing was dead._ **

**_Caroline’s face twisted with guilt as she tried to wrap her brain on what just happened. The sister she been expected for nine months was dead and it was all her fault. The girl couldn’t cry anymore, she used all her tears, all she could do was stare. She watched all the damage she did like it was a horror movie.  And there was nothing she could do to survive._ **

**_“NO! NO!”, she couldn’t believe it. “I’m right here, I’m not gone!”, she yelled even if she know they couldn’t hear her. “Now, I’m going to die too!”, the mother yelled with tears pouring from her eyes._ **

**_“Y-You can’t leave me!”, the father stammered. “What about Caroline?” The mother said nothing before turning her eyes directly toward Caroline and saying this in a low voice. “This child left us, she nothing to me now, she killed me and it's all her fault.” That was the last thing she said before closing her eyes and letting death take her toll._ **

**_The room turned pitch black, leaving Caroline without any light source. But, she didn’t care about that. She just watched her mother die in front of her and it was all her fault._ **

**_She have no mom, no sibling, and she couldn’t go back to her dad after this. What could she do now? She was all alone. She tried to walk away but her legs were frozen with fear. She looked around to see the hallways and the glass disappear. All she saw was darkness that look like it go on forever. It was like a void, there was no doors or walls. Just a pure black abyss._ **

**_The girl had a panic look on her face like she was an animal trapped in a cage. “Anybody… help”, she pleaded. The sound of  her own breathing sent chill down her spine. She felt her stomach welch as she fall to her knees. Her breathing became uneven and she started having a panic attack. She bundled herself up and trembled wondering what’s going to happen now._ **

**_It didn’t help that she kept hearing noises. They sounded like whisper and the words she sounded familiar but at the same time foreign. She heard the whispers getting closer and she started to panic again. She tried to back up but the whispers surrounded her, leaving the child nowhere to go._ **

**_“Please, leave me alone!”, she begged to the unknown creature. To her surprise, the whispering stop but replace with another voice. “Please, don’t be afraid, please relax, I’m here for you.”_ **

**_Now, after all the horror movies she watched she should know not to go after the voice. But, something about the voice sounded so familiar that it was almost comforting._ **

**_The girl was a little nervous but she ignored that feeling in her gut and continue toward to the voice. She didn’t hear the voice anymore but something was telling her where to go to someone she can trust._ **

**_While she was walking she felt a pair of arms grab her by the sides. It took the child by surprise and scared her to no end. She started screaming and trying to squirm out of the creature’s grip, but it was tight around her._ **

**_Is this how she was going to die? Strangled by the arms of an unknown creature? Well, she deserve it anyways. After all that happened she deserved to end up like this. She got so worked up that she didn’t realized that the creature wasn’t grabbing her anymore. In fact, it was more like hugging._ **

**_The girl was finally able to relaxed when she figured out she wasn’t dead. She looked behind her to see her capturer. Nice tan skin covered her body. Long, wavy, brown hair draped down from her head and cover part of her face. But, all she could see was these chocolate eyes piercing hers._ **

**_Her immediate response was to move closer in the hug, letting her body completely relax. There was nothing to worry about when she had Her._ **

**_She started to hear humming from the woman that seems to relax her. Soon, that humming turned into singing. Her voice was a delight to hear and the subtle sound of a violin made it better._ **

 

**El sol que brilla**

 

**por la mañana**

 

**alegría todo**

 

**mi corazón,**

 

**brilla conmigo,**

 

**brilla que brilla,**

 

**alegrándome**

 

**esta canción.**

 

    Instead of waking up in a cold sweat, she woke up in the arms of her lover. Scarlett was quietly snoring and her arms were wrapped around Caroline’s waist slightly. Caroline checked the time on her clock. “7:00”, it said. It was too early to get up. She cuddled more closely into Scarlett’s chest and was ready to go back to sleep.

   “Buenos días.”, she was surprised to hear her wife’s voice already. Even if she  just woke up and got less sleep than her, she still looked like a goddess in her eyes.

   “I don’t understand how you can be so pretty when you wake up.” “Oh, it’s just a gift.” She pushed her hair back and had this cocky smirk on her face. Caroline hated that look. “Oh, shut up.”, she scolded her wife.

   All Scarlett did was laugh, she loved to annoy her. “Oh, come on, you know you love me.” “Sadly” Though the comment may had been rude, you could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice. She decided to ignore that comment as she got up from her spot.

  “Well, I’m hungry, you want to come and eat with me?” The older woman had to think for a moment before she dropped her head back into her pillow.

   “Fine, how about breakfast in bed?” That caught the woman's attention. “You’ll really do that for me!” The younger woman chuckled at her excitement and kissed the top of her forehead. “I’ll do anything for mi amatista.”

   What took her by surprise is when she felt Caroline’s lips crash on hers. The woman melted into the kiss as she wrap her arms around the shorter girl hips. She wanted the kiss to last forever but she felt her lips depart from Caroline’s.

   “So, you want to tell me why you did that?”, she asked still feeling lovestruck. “Thank you for everything.” Scarlett was confused at what she meant. “Well, I didn’t think you would be this happy for food. Caroline had to bite her lip or she would had said  something really rude.

    “I don’t mean the food, I mean for last night.” She looked at Scarlett with a sincere look. “I know you were busy doing your job and I had to come in and ruin it for ya and I’m sorry for making you worry for over nothing but a stupid nightmare. But, I really do appreciate you coming for me and I know I’m a pretty pathetic person to be with but-”

    She was interrupted by Scarlett’s lips smashing onto hers. It started off rough but Scarlett was able to relax enough for it to become gentle. Scarlett’s hands ran through Caroline’s hair, feeling all its naps and fluff. Caroline moved into her body even more and fully soaked into the kiss. They continued the kiss before they both felt out of breath. They looked at each other, looking pretty out of breath.

    Before Caroline could say anything, Scarlett grabbed her chin so she could be staring directly at her. “Listen, don’t you dare say that type of stuff about yourself. My job is never more important than you. You’re the one I married, I want to take care of you! And I know you would do the same thing. It wasn’t for nothing and I want you to remember that I’m always here, alright?”

    All she could do was nod. “Thank you.” Caroline could see some tears collect in Scarlett’s eyes. “You’re the best, you know that?” Caroline questioned.

    “Well of course I am, you just noticed?” She teased. Caroline sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Will you just bring me my food already?” She asked sounding annoyed. “Of course mi amatista.” She gave her a quick peck on her forehead before she headed off. Caroline sighed in a caring way and smiled. Even through the rough time, she can always trust her spanish lullaby.

 


End file.
